A Journey for Miles
by Dandroid
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING* Takes place after Assassin's Creed 3. Read ONLY if you've finished the game. The past few months for Desmond Miles have been arduous. Brought into a life he didn't know existed and trained to fight the age old enemy he knew nothing about - The Templars. He has lived many lives through the Animus, and now he has brought the Assassin's to the point of no return.
1. Chapter 1 - Point of no Return

Desmond's mind was racing with everything he had just seen. A vision of what was to come, or what could be avoided.

The world turned to ash as the sun flared, lashing the Earth causing a global catastrophe. People ran, trying to flee their inevitable demise. The skies exploded with rain of fire, and the earth opened up to swallow the scattered victims. Survivors took shelter where possible, not all of which safe. Those who the cataclysm spared were distraught. Lost souls in need of guidance. Desmond had witnessed two great men rise up and become great leaders among their brothers. He knew it was his duty to do as Altair and Ezio had once done.  
So he gave guidance to those he could. Days of educating, organising, rebuilding. Then weeks, months, and into years. He saw himself an aged man, still brandishing the tribal tattoo he obtained in a past world. People gathered at the cave where the Grand Temple of an ancient race they never knew existed was buried. They gathered to listen to Desmond, ushering them into a better life. More years would pass, and he witnessed a funeral. A revered, old man who had experienced not only his own trying life, but the lives of many others. Like his ancestors before him he passed a leader, respected and loved.  
But great fires rose, and men rallied mass crowds. Crowds riled by the twisted words of others. Men who strayed from the path they were once set down. Words changed. Lives changed. History, remained the same.

The entire course of mankind's future just passed his eyes in mere moments. He was still in the open, cold, ancient room. His friends were still behind him. In front of him, Juno and Minerva the two "Goddesses" were exchanging hasty words. Regardless of what had just transpired, Desmond still understood their words, heard what they were saying. Bickering about Desmond's fate, and so the fate of the World. He was to either walk away and allow the vision to set it's course, or do what he worked so hard to get to and activate the pedestal. Now was the time.

"ENOUGH!" The past few minutes went like hours. He had already decided what his destiny was.

"You must not do this..." Minerva pleaded.

"Whatever Juno's planning - however terrible it might seem today - we'll find a way to stop it. But the alternative, what you want... There's no hope there."

"If you free her - you'll be destroyed!"

Juno came close, her voice soft, gentle. "It will happen in an instant. There will be no pain."

"You mustn't!" Minerva was persistent. There was anger and fear in her voice.

Desmond felt a wrenching knot in his stomach. "It's done, Minerva. The decision's made." His words didn't feel real.

"Then the consequences of this mistake are yours to live - and die - with." Now there was only sorrow present in Minerva's tone. She backed away, and walked from the others vanishing in a light. Desmond didn't stop to watch her depart. He turned to his friends and his father. "You need to go. All of you. Now." He had no idea what might happen, he feared for their safety. "Get as far away from here as you can."

His father approached him, grabbing him by the shoulder. "Come with us. We'll find another way!"

"There isn't time.." There wasn't any time at all. It was already December 21st, the day of the flare.

"Son.."

"You know it's true. It's already started. I need to do this now. So go!" He watched his father turn to his friends. Rebecca teary eyed, left lead by William. Shaun hesitated, gave Desmond a solemn nod, and left to catch up with the other assassin's.

Desmond turned to see Juno fade in a low flash, and approached the pedestal. He raised his right arm and hovered it above the pale blue orb, the Eye of Eden. He thought of the sacrifices made for the Order of Assassins and for humanity. The difficult choices he witnessed being made through the Animus.. and of Lucy's death. Clay's fall to insanity. Juno's words echoed - "There will be no pain.." His hand touched the orb.

In an instant centuries of unique DNA reacted with the ancient technology. A pale blue aura shot around Desmond's body. His body shook violently, his voice muffled by the loud humming of the device. His body began to resist, but he held on. A reaction made him grab his arm but he wouldn't budge. His arm was hot and the pain intense. Soon, his body grew limp, his screams stopped, and the aura dispersed. He fell back to the cold stone floor, smoke emitting from his lifeless body, his right arm dark with burns. He did not move. He lay still. His job was done. Beside his body, a faint light shone, then Juno emerged. She looked down at the Assassin.

"You played your part well, Desmond." Her voice was shrill, haunting, menacing. "But now.. Now it's time that I played mine." She walked over Desmond's body, leaving her former home, alive.

The Assassins walked briskly to the exit of the Temple. They walked past the Animus, the equipment, food, computers. They didn't need it. They were going to heed Desmond's words and leave. They got to the great door when a sickening realisation struck. The Apple is what allows entry through this door. They didn't have it. Desmond had been carrying it in his backpack up until moments ago. They needed it to leave. William sighed with sadness. He turned to Rebecca and Shaun. "Wait here. I'll go back for the apple.." Rebecca hugged him and told him it'll be okay.

He left the others and made his way back to the door once again, fearful and weary of what was to greet him. He passed the equipment, looking around at the black rock and grey walls that shone with strips of ancient light sources. The strange, fascinating detail in the architecture. It's amazing what you notice when avoiding a difficult task, he thought. He looked at the animus, remembering the argument he had with Desmond. Hitting him. How he regretted it. He had apologised, but that didn't banish his guilt. He never really understood just how much pressure had been placed on Desmond until now. He appreciated everything he had done, but he never expressed it as much as he had liked to. He had hardly gotten to be with Desmond as a Father since he woke up from his coma. In fact, the most father-son type of moment they shared was a brief hug when Desmond rescued him from the Templar's grasp in Abstergo Industries, where Desmond had been kidnapped and brought to all those months ago, unaware of what was to come. William sighed again, and walked on to where they left his son. He took the long walk ahead slow, staring at the ground, tears forming around the Mentor's eyes.

The Eye of Eden still pulsed with a pale blue light, projecting a ghostly glow on Desmond. His body had cooled in the freezing remains of the temple. Then there was another glow, coming from underneath Desmond. A familiar humming noise, rays shimmering from under his body. As the Apple came to life, Desmond's charred right arm surged with a strange blue pattern for a split second as it had once before has he awoke from his coma, leaving the Sync Nexus. A peculiar occurrence. His arm shimmered again and a brief image of a man kneeling beside his body glimmered for a moment. He was reaching towards Desmond's arm. Suddenly a long radiant light shone and the room turned to a white, continuous plain. The man who appeared in the mirage moments ago was now a full figure, smiling down at Desmond. The smile spoke of respect, of pride. He held Desmond's hand and called to him.

The limp arm stiffened, the loose fingers twitched. His eyes slowly opened. Groggily he sat up, and his eyes met those of a familiar man. "...Clay?"


	2. Chapter 2 - The Nexus

He suddenly found himself in a smoky white room. No, not a room he thought. But a world. A world without form, without colour, lacking any definition bar the illuminated smoke that made fluent swirls around the floor. Among the undying terrain was Clay Kaczmarek and he was staring down at Desmond. "Good morning, sleeping beauty" mocked Clay. "Welcome back."

First Desmond sat up. He held his head in his hands, then quickly pulled them away gasping looking at the damage caused by the Eye. There was none. His arm was, for some reason, perfectly fine. He was fine. He had just sacrificed his life, endured pain he never knew, and he was in perfect condition. "What the hell is going on? Where am I?" He paused for a moment reluctant to say what he was thinking. "..Is this..?"

"Heaven? Oh of course. Look over there you can see a flock of angels, and oh look! There's Elvis!"

"Alright enough. Clay, what's going on? I'm not back in the Animus am I?"

"Well, you're not completely wrong."

He stood up to face Clay. "I'm.. in a coma again?"

"Oh, no you're dead. Very dead. Deader than me, really." He cracked a smile.

"So what is this place?

"That might be tough to explain.. Well, you might recognise the place? You should. It's similar to the area you see when the Animus is re-creating your ancestors world. Now I'm not saying this is all real, in fact I might just be conjured up by your mind. Speaking of which, it running fine after being in the shop?" Desmond paced in front of him trying to grasp what was happening. "Look, truth is; you aren't finished. Yes you protected the planet from a Second Disaster. But you weren't supposed to die. That's why you are in this creepy little world you see here. The Apple is smart, Desmond. Juno took advantage of you for her gain and you need to stop that."

Desmond studied Clay's face. The man spoke truth. He wasn't surprised, to be honest. His eyes had been opened to such bizarre things that he now just went with the flow. "So, the Apple is responsible for all of this?"

"For the most part. I had a helping hand. Do you remember when we were in the safe room of the Animus as digital recreations? I wanted to leave but I couldn't figure out a way. As it turns out there was one. I wanted a better time to do it but then the Animus found us and tried to delete us. So when I saved you and the Animus started deleting me piece by piece I decided to act. A small amount of my consciousness was transferred to you before I was completely gone. You managed to piece your fragile little mind back together and I left with you. Not enough of me existed to be noticed but still, enough to make a difference. When you connected with the Eye, it reacted to the both of us. I managed to take enough of the hit to cloud its intended target. There was more damage intended to you but it was shared out. Then the Apple took it from there, and _that_ I can't explain."

Desmond was taken aback. He had no idea Clay was with him so long. But that must explain the strange glow on his arm when he regained consciousness from the coma.  
"Clay..I owe you so much.."

"Hey, think nothing of it. Besides, it's what family do eh? Listen, this little 'Nexus' here is obviously the work of the Apple. And like I said, you aren't finished yet. You are a unique Assassin. You have generations of experience and knowledge at your disposal. So that might explain HIM.." Clay pointed behind Desmond.

Desmond turned around to see a man forming out of the smoke. He walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was missing his ring finger. "You hold a special ancestry. The Pieces of Eden have influenced many lives in your family." He looked to the Apple he was holding in his hand. "You are no different. You have the blood of an advanced race allowing you the gift of an extra sense. One cherished by those who wield it. But now we are in danger by those very patrons."

Altair's Apple began to glow, and in Desmond's backpack was a similar aura. He pulled out his own Apple and together they shone bright. "Safety and peace, Desmond. _Ma'a as-salaama_." The light got more intense and through the beams Desmond saw two more figures appearing. The three hooded men were lost from sight. Then he heard Clay speaking. "Take care Desmond. Don't let me see you again." With that he was gone. Desmond was blinded by the light from his apple and then darkness.

William entered the chamber where the Eye had taken his son. He had expected to be greeted by a dark lonely room but when he entered he was bathed in a gold glow. He looked around and Desmonds body was nowhere to be seen. At the center of the light was a small spinning sphere. Pulsing rays of light filled the room as symbols and unknown numbers decorated the walls. He could see figures with only an orange outline standing around the source. He recognised three of them from the recorded animus sessions he had watched. Altair, Ezio, and Connor all stood with bowed heads. Then he noticed the fourth. Subject 16. He could actually _see_ them. But he dared not speak. The light got brighter, the ghostly men faded and William had to shield his eyes.

He felt the light lower and turn to a shimmering ambience. There, before his eyes was Desmond holding the Apple. He couldn't believe it. Desmond turned around, his eyes on the Apple, then on his arm looking at the pigmented skin left from the scars of his interaction with the eye. He looked at his father in surprise. Took a step forward and smiled. "Forgot my keys."


	3. Chapter 3 - Return to Base

William rushed to embrace his son. He thought he had lost him and had regret not showing how much he cared. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. "Son, I don't understand, I thought..."

"I was, Dad. The Apple. It.. it done something. I'm not sure what but I know it has to be responsible. But it didn't act alone. Clay..he.."

"Clay? Son, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

"Don't worry, Dad, I'll explain everything later. We need to leave, now. Juno is out there somewhere and who knows what she's planning. We've got to stop her."

Desmond moved for the bridge leading back to the animus room. William watched as he went. His son had changed greatly in the light of the past events. He was becoming a true _leader_. "Desmond, we have no more leads. Everything led to here to stop the disaster. We never planned for this."

Desmond thought for a moment and looked around the temple. "We'll return to the headquarters. It doesn't seem like there's much more we can do here anyway."

They both walked in silence taking in the recent events that had passed. Desmond's mind was spinning. He had no idea what was going on, but in honesty he was quite happy. It's not every day you're returned from death. Beside his resurrection, he was concerned about exactly how to stop Juno. She was one of the First Civilisation and has most likely got complete access to the abilities of the Pieces of Eden. But first she has to find them.

His trail of thought was derailed by a sudden tackle. He hadn't noticed Rebecca's running at him and her surprise to his survival. "Jesus, Desmond what the hell happened? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry I'm fine" He smiled down at his concerned friend, and looked over at Shaun who walked over putting his hand on Desmond's shoulder. "Just no killing you, is there mate?"

"Well you know. I'm pretty stubborn" he joked back, smiling. William walked over, "We've got to get back to HQ. Let's gather the kit and head back. We're wasting time"

As the Assassins walked to the exit carrying the equipment Desmond went ahead and held the Apple to the door. Nothing happened. He tried again but it didn't budge. "Shit." He looked around for support but his friends were just as confused. He turned back to retrieve the Apple from the slot and it suddenly began to shine.  
Before the Assassins a woman appeared from the air. Minerva. She looked straight down to the Assassins and addressed them all rashly. She did not care for them any longer. "You did not heed my warning, and now you have let loose an evil you cannot contain. You should have allowed this planet to burn, but now it will forever be under Juno's hold!"

Desmond stepped forward to meet her gaze. "I died to save the lives of millions, and I'd gladly do it again. I will if that's what needs to be done to defeat Juno! But I'm back now. Minerva, please. Help us. You know about Juno, you have experience with her that we don't. You care for the fate of the people on this planet. I understand you're reluctant to help me now, but if not for me then to stop Juno. We have a mutual enemy now. If you decide not to help us we'll fight by ourselves. We have an Apple."

Minerva's look was cold, and she seemed to be studying him. After moments that lasted longer than they were, she finally spoke. "That will not be enough. But there is an artifact. A sword. Once carried by an ancestor, it has the ability to wound our kin. Perhaps kill. Wield that with the Apple, you may also hold hope."

Desmond looked from the boxes to his friends. "So, I'm back in the animus again. There's a surprise."

But then Minerva spoke in a stern voice. "No. It is not Desmond who must pursue The Sword, but another."  
The Assassin's looked at one another confused, then they realised she was staring right at Shaun. "Go now, become King, claim your prize." With that she walked to the Apple, held it, and faded, moving like a wisp into Desmond's Apple. The door slowly began to open and daylight crept through.

The others turned to face Shaun, who had dropped his box and stood with his mouth gaping. "Bloody hell."

* * *

The Assassin's departed the Grand Temple and had begun their journey back to the headquarters of the Assassin's. William told them it was in Arizona but that was it, the rest he said, was a surprise. They had gotten a flight from New York once the solar flares effects had worn off and it was safe to travel by air again. They had a feeling recent events and Vidics death would put a halt on the Templars search for them.  
Desmond looked ahead onto the moonlit road, concentrating on his driving. Man, how he missed this. He'd almost completely forgotten about driving after everything. _I'm more familiar with riding a horse than I am being behind the wheel now. _He missed his bike most, though. This long stretch of road would be perfect for a burst of speed. Tearing though the middle of the desert with nothing to stop him. Listening to the roar of the engine as he shifted between gears, holding on as the wind battered his chest. Wonder what could have happened to it? Might still be outside his old apartment block. He'd have to return there someday to pick it up.

His thoughts were disturbed by William, "Turn left here Desmond." He looked but the road just went on into the distance. "There's no turn off." William walked up to the passenger seat "Trust me, it's there. Here let me." Desmond pulled in and walked to the back to join Rebecca and Shaun, and the van pulled out going down a dirt path that wouldn't be seen unless you knew it existed. Shaun was buried in his notes and computer screens trying to decipher Minerva's latest riddle. _Go now, become King, claim your prize. _He was climbing the family tree as far as he could, trying to uncover any royalty that he may hold in his blood. "What do you think she meant?" Desmond finally asked to break the silence.  
"Well, there's the obvious answer; look for an ancestor that was a King, meaning I am actually of royalty. If that's correct, however, I expect to be called Prince Hastings."  
"Shaun!" Rebecca punched him in the thigh.  
"Hey! Bully. Then again, they were never very straightforward now were they? Maybe it isn't literal. She might have meant it in a way where I surpass something? Maybe beating the Templars to this Sword she was nattering on about?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll find out at the base. Our archives are pretty deep and there's information stored on you all that you don't know everything about – that even _I_ don't know about." William looked into the mirror to look back at them. "Everyone gets investigated as far back as possible just so we know what we can work with. Shaun you'll be given immediate access to that sector and a leading role among our research teams." Desmond looked over and smiled at Shaun's reaction. He looked like a little boy on Christmas Morning.

Well, actually, come sunrise it _would_ be Christmas.

The van stopped slow then with a shudder. They got out into the cold air of the desert and looked around. _Nothing_. There were no large structures, no life, no lights near or distant. All that stood among the sand and rock was an old gas station. Its pumps had been removed leaving small crevices in the ground like a removed tooth. There was a small shop, though, where people would pay and grab something for the road. William led them to the door and unlocked it. Inside were bare shelves, floor tiles cracked from the weeds growing out from below, and debris littering the ground. The windows had long since been bricked up but moonlight still crept through where it could. All that remained inside was a cellar door which William gestured the Assassins towards. They crept down slow and were met by an immense bunker door with a familiar emblem fused into the steel. William brushed the seal and looked to his companions. "Welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4 - Headquarters

They walked down the dimly lit corridor on and on, every few steps getting bathed in a low orange glow from the lights on the ceiling. Desmond felt as if this narrow walkway was closing in on him, consuming him in the grey concrete.  
After walking for nearing half an hour they were faced with another door, larger than the last it looked as if a nuke couldn't even faze it. In the center of the door were five rings with a knob on each, with random scratches on the face of the circles. William grabbed one and began turning, then stopped and turned another, and then the rest. It became clear that the random scratches were in fact clever engravings to be understood by the right person, and aligned correctly to open a lock. When William finished Desmond saw a feint eagle, with the Assassin Symbol on its breast and in each talon it was holding half of a broken cross - the Templar Cross. "Nice." Desmond smirked at the triumphant bird.

William turned to him and the others. "I'm sorry about the long wait. This is the main door into our Headquarters. The hall we came down is the main one used most frequently. We have other exits for emergencies, larger groups, vehicles, and supplies. Each hallway is rigged with cameras and sensors, and sections can be closed off in an instant. So if we are found and they try come in, they'll just get trapped and we'll get them when they weaken. Even if they got past they still need to open the door, which which may seem simple enough making the image take form but move the wrong ring at the wrong time and you'll get a nasty shock. It's all a tricky process but don't worry, we're safe." William even cracked a smile here. He felt at ease back at the HQ.

Behind him the door receded into the ground. What greeted the Assassins took them in complete awe. In a well sized crater in a rocky, mountainous region lay a settlement of Assassins. The opening of the tall cliffs loomed high over buildings of various purposes, over small plots of land growing vegetables and fruit, and pens holding animals. The entire area was almost circular, at the center was a training area similar to that of the one in Masyaf. Half of the remaining area was farmland that was for the produce - animals and fruit and vegetables. Desmond remembered Cappadocia, that city Ezio had visited looking for the Masyaf Key, and how similar this was.  
The rest was a courtyard with pathways weaving in and out, leading to bunker doors like the one under the gas station. Lights shone from the buildings nearby, homes of those uncomfortable with living underground. Around the walls of the crater were floodlights giving a soft orange glow illuminating the cold dark crevice. "Well, here's our home. I know it's late, so I'll have you all shown your apartments and you can rest up. God knows you deserve it. We'll meet up tomorrow."

* * *

Desmond walked around his new living arrangements smiling. It was better than his place in New York anyway. More so than the ruins of an ancient temple. He walked to his closet and saw he had jeans, shirts, tees, hoodies, and shoes inside._ Not bad_, he thought. He reached into his bag and pulled out the Apple. He placed it on his nightstand and lay down to think about what was to come but his body surrendered to the comfort and he fell into a deep sleep.

Down the hall Shaun sat in his own apartment brooding over books, computer screens and notebooks hastily scratching notes. All the while he thought of Minervas words and tried to understand. It was right in front of him, he knew it was. Why couldn't he see it? He dropped his pen and fell back on his bed rubbing his temples. _I need a break_.

Rebecca was looking at her laptop screen trying to get a last update on Templar movements but nothing seemed to be happening. She was too drained to try. She needed sleep. She closed the programs and noticed her desktops wallpaper. Beside her own face was Lucy. Before her undercover assignment, before losing contact. She missed her. She betrayed them but she was still a close friend once. Her eyes became misty as she looked at Lucy's, when she was distracted by a knock at her door. She dried her eyed and opened it to see Shaun standing there. "Want to talk?" he said in a tired tone. She led him in and they sat on the couch. They spoke casually for a while but eventually Shaun noticed the laptop and the picture on the screen. Rebecca welled up and tears began to flow. "Shaun, she's gone. We lost her and then we lost Desmond." Shaun sat closer and held her "Shh it's okay. It's hard to deal with Lucy's death I know. This is the first time we can really come to terms with past events. But Desmond is back. We have him and we can all do this. We need to be strong. I know you are, you always have been." He wiped the tears from her cheek and they both froze. They had been trough a long chase from the Templars, yet this moment scared them just as much. They didn't know what was going to happen from here, and they still didn't know when their lips met.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kings & Apples

The next morning Desmond, Rebecca, and Shaun met William in the courtyard by the training ring. Other members of the Brotherhood were here, tending to their duties, exchanging whispers and throwing glances at Desmond. He couldn't help but smile. "Good morning" William said in a strangely cheery tone. "I trust you slept well?" Rebecca smirked and Shaun just shifted awkwardly. Desmond cocked an eyebrow and grinned at Shaun who then blushed knowing that Desmond knew and stepped forward. "Y-yes actually Bill, you might be spoiling us with the places you gave us."  
"Don't get too used to it. You may be back out on the field soon enough. But for now I have your next duties ready. Shaun, you'll be heading to the Research department and will be assuming a lead role with your own team. You'll also have access to all of our records, something I think you'll enjoy a lot" Shaun almost hugged William in excitement, but he restrained himself, shook himself to make sure he was awake, and shook his hand. "Thank you, Mentor"  
"Rebecca, you will be in Engineering with he highest clearance. We're going to need your expertise on the Animus and any other services you may be able to provide. Your training programs are extremely useful. Desmond. How would you like to train an Army?"  
"W..what?"  
"Well, not an army. But you will be training our best Assassins, and then more as time continues. We have some great men and women but you're on a whole other level thanks to Altair, Ezio, and Connor. Your skills are invaluable."  
Desmond was surprised to say the least. He had assumed he would just fall in rank with other Assassins, not train them. "That's...amazing, thank you, Dad. I mean, mentor."  
William watched as his Assassins left for their designated posts. He then looked to the Apple in his hands. He told Desmond it needed to be secured safely. He left to take it to its vault and wondered, _was it safe enough_?

* * *

Three weeks had passed and the Assassins fell into their roles quickly. Rebecca had overseen the construction of a couple of Animus' for training programs and research. They were modified to work in time slots recognising DNA so they would only allow each user a safe amount of exposure at a time to avoid another catastrophe.

Desmond was doing great as a teacher in combat. He felt his own skills increase along with his students. He was training four Assassins who had proven themselves in the field many times. Soon they would be skilled enough to lead teams against the Templars. That is, if they were able to be found. Templar activities had been lowered ever since Vidics death. He wasn't at the head of the organisation, so there were more out there. Planning. Juno still hadn't shown herself. She was roaming, somewhere but the Assassins had no clue of her intentions.  
Shaun, however, had finally found his Royal ancestor. William and Desmond were on their way to meet him in the Animus Center now. "Well, I was right, loyal subjects. I am of Royalty."  
"Shaun, be serious. What have you found?" William was having no joking right now. "Well, believe it or not, I'm actually the descendant of King Arthur. Which, obviously, means the sword is-"  
"Is Excalibur." They all turned to Desmond. "What? I know stuff too."  
"Yes, well, Rebecca is tuning up the Animus to that era, and I'm hopefully going to find us Excalibur." He looked around nervously. "Erm.. Desmond? Can I have a word?"  
They walked to where the others couldn't hear them and spoke in a hushed voice. "Listen.. I've watched you for countless hours as you relived lives in that machine. I saw what happened to you. I have to admit I'm, well.. a little.."  
"Shaun. It's okay. I know what you mean. You're willingly entering an Animus, and on top of that you know full well what the risks are. I was forced into one and if I was given the option, even knowing nothing about it, I probably would have turned it down. My point is, you're a brave man. We'll make sure you're okay. I will personally check on you. I can't let that hell happen to another person."  
"Thank you, Desmond. That helps." They walked back to the Animus and Desmond stood by his father. Rebecca stood from the Animus and went to Shaun. "I won't leave your side. I'll be here when you wake up." With that she kissed him, and he took his seat in the animus. Desmond watched carefully, curious of how it looked from this side of things. Shaun was out in an instant, and the monitors on the desks nearby began to produce images. Desmond wanted to watch but his father beckoned him to follow. "I got a call from our guys observing for strange activities around the globe. There have been reported lights and flashes in the sky above the town Masyaf. Desmond. You know what this means don't you? Juno is trying to get Altair's Apple underneath the keep. We need to get there and see what's going on. Get your gear ready, and get your Apple. We leave in half an hour.

* * *

When they arrived in Masyaf they were met with people running from the town, local police trying to maintain order, and the castle at the top of the hill occasionally pulsing energy like the Pieces of Eden. Desmond and William dressed as locals over their own clothes and ascended the hill unseen. They entered the keep and Desmond thought to the times he watched Altair enter. When they got into the courtyard they saw the entrance had been blown apart, and part of the roof had a section blasted away. They followed the stairs to the library beneath them. Desmond ran ahead and held his Apple tight. He saw dusty, ragged old white robes draped on a single chair facing him. He bowed his head in memory and then ran to the panel where hopefully the apple lay behind. He pressed the release and the wall opened. The pedestal was empty. Behind him was a glow then a shout. William was suspended in place, held tight by the power of Altairs Apple. Juno walked near him, holding the Apple high. "Desmond. Well, you're difficult to kill."

"Let him go, Juno!" Desmond stormed forward and thrust his arm forward, hitting Juno with waves of the Apples power. "Hah, did you really think that would do anything? Pathetic. I'll demonstrate real pow-" Juno was interrupted by another, larger blast. This time Minerva had come forth from Desmond's Apple. The two began to fight instantly. William, still under Juno's control, began to attack Desmond with wild punches. One caught Desmond on the chin and a reaction almost made him plunge his hidden blade into his own father. He jumped back and parried his father, glancing at the fight between the two supreme beings. "Dad try break free! This entire place is going to come down!""I can't do anything! Son. Son get out of here." He still swung at Desmond, giving more advanced blows, landing some on Desmond. "No, I can handle this, I'll free you and help Minerva."

Just then light flickered from Williams hands. Suddenly a Hidden Blade created from Juno in the light of the Apple was around Williams arm. The glowing blade shimmered as it passed Desmonds face. He stumbled backwards and saw he had tripped over a sword._ Ezio's sword that he left behind!_ He picked it up and parried Junos attempts to kill him. With his the Apple in his left hand he pushed his father to the wall. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back!" He ran up to Juno and Minerva. From what he could tell, they were fighting. But to him it was all brilliant golden flashes of light. He needed to intervene, and he had no way of hurting her. He looked down at the Apple and the sword and thought of the Excalibur sword Shaun was searching for. The able obeyed his thoughts, sending a pulse to the sword. An aura formed from the pommel to the tip in a wavy glow like the Apple was producing. He saw Juno back up, leaving her guard down. He slashed at her arm and she screamed almost inaudible sounds. The Apple fell from her grasp and Desmond jumped to grab it, dropping Ezio's sword. He held both Pieces of Eden in his hands. He held them up feeling a surging power, then raised them higher in a jerking motion and launched Juno across the room. Nothing moved for a few moments and Minerva approached Desmond. Desmond was looking to where she landed that was now rubble. "Is...she gone?"

"Minerva looked to the rubble then to Desmond. "No. She is too powerful to be beaten so easily. Rather, she fled to plan another attack. She has been wounded and lost the Apple. I believe I know her plan now." With that he faded again. Desmond ran to help his father out of the Library, and they headed for home to find the next Piece of Eden.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dangerous Proposal

**Authors** **Note:**I'm so sorry that this is late. I recently got a job and it just takes everything outta me. So to be nice I made this the longest chapter yet. So, thank you for waiting if you have been, and I'll try maintain a schedule like before.

* * *

Desmond and the others sat around a table in Williams office. On the table lay the two Apples of Eden. Pulsing, glowing in the others' presence. The silence felt like it lasted for hours. Finally Desmond stood up, held his own Apple, and waited for the familiar moment to happen. The room around him turned dark, kept in a dim light by the rays of the Apple. The assassins around him froze in place. Only he and Minerva were aware of the surroundings. He turned to meet her. They hadn't spoken since the battle in Masyaf. She last spoke of Juno, and how she knew her plans. "We haven't managed to track Juno. What ever she's doing, wherever she's gone, we're clueless. Minerva, you said you know what she's gonna do. We need to know."  
Minerva seemed different since the fight. She seemed more _human_. "I won't hold anything from you, Desmond. Juno wanted the Apple of Eden that your ancestor once held to gain more power, but also knowledge. The Apple's contain locations of all Pieces of Eden. She intends to collect them. Although at her present state she is still powerful, with enough artifacts of our build she will be virtually immortal." Desmond took a step back, trying to take in the latest bad news. "But we have two now, and soon Shaun will find the Sword."  
Now she looked sorrowful. Something had changed her. "That will not be enough if she succeeds.." The room reanimated again, Minerva dispersed in a lingering glow. Desmond placed the Apple back on the table and was met by the silence again, paired with gaping eyes.

* * *

After forwarding Minerva's words things begun to change. Shaun's animus sessions were increased to the safest limit. Training regimes doubled, and research on the whereabouts of other pieces of eden was underway. Desmond was in the training yard, watching his students practice tactics he had passed on, all combinations of Altair, Ezio, and Connor's lives as assassin's. One student, he noticed, was doing exceptionally well. In fact if her progress continued at this rate she'd be granted Animus Training Sessions under recreated scenarios from Desmond's animus data. This was a new programme designed by Rebecca, and approved by a not so content William. If this were the case, she would be the first official recruit to train under this new method. He decided he would see if she was a suitible candidate. "Hey, hold on." He hopped over the training wall and signalled her sparring partner to leave. "You're doing pretty well. Tell you what, you knock me on my ass and I'll give you a reward." He stood in his stance ready. "Yes, oh fabulous mentor" She mocked with a smile.  
She ran at Desmond but slid to the dirt as he ran too, sliding under his legs behind him. She landed a kick to the back of his knee and he lowered in response. She grabbed his shoulder and flicked out the rubber training blade on her wrist, about to feign his assassination. Desmond expected this and positioned his legs to launch himself back. His weight pushed her stumbling back, and he met her counter run with a dodge spinning behind her into a crouch and a slash of his own training blade to her thigh, the rubber bending and snapping back to place in an instant. She played her part and acted how she was trained to with a wound. She stood her ground in an awkward position taking weight off of her leg, waiting for Desmond to approach. He approached in a hopping fashion like a boxer, getting cocky to impress her. She attacked but he blocked, and they blocked one anothers blows further. Once he was off balance she lunged her body forward, causing him to lose his footing. He collided with the dirt and she knocked the wind out of him. Without hesitation she poked hard under his chin with her training blade. "You're dead"  
The spectatig recruits, assassins, and others who had gathered to watch were silent but amused. After an awdward moment they realised they were embraced in a compromising position, then stood up dusting themselves off. Desmond caught himself smiling and cleared his throat. "Well, Ruth. Welcome to the world of the Animus." Her jaw dropped and she stopped herself from hugging him. She'd heard about this programme and was eager to join. Desmond saw his father leaving the crowd and Desmond pardoned himself to Ruth, and left to catch up. He had a new plan and it was a delicate matter. He'd discussed it with William once in the temple but it was brief and unwelcome. He decided Rebecca and Shaun needed to hear this too and went to get them in the Animus room Shaun was now over familiar with. They were spending a lot of time together, even when Rebecca didn't need to be present during sessions. Desmond smiled and hurried to his friends.

Shaun was making good progress. The sword has been found but the location of it now is still unknown. He was also getting boastful about the heritage he had. He said that was the bleeding effect's fault as his excuse. Which at this point wasn't a threat at all, he had a bit more skill with weapons alright but nothing substantial, just the smugness. Desmond decided to let him off with it. _Let him enjoy it. I did. _He was just exiting the animus as Desmond entered. "Ah, Desmond. You don't quite get used to it that quick, do you?" he said looking back to the Animus. "I never did" Desmond looked asent mindedly at the Animus too. He looked up to Rebecca and Shaun, remembering why he was here. "Guys, I know we only spoke about this for a little bit, but.. well, I'm bringing up my plan to Dad. I kinda need you two on my side to convince him."  
"Sod it. I'd rather let Rebecca make me tea. And I don't say that lightly." Rebecca walked over to Desmond. "Jesus Desmond he'll never come 'round to that! He'd rather die."  
"Rebecca, this could give us a great advantage. We need all we can get." He didn't like this either, but to be honest he'd rather not go about this fight alone. Rebecca stood in her spot, and twisted her mouth thinking. "Alright, but I swear you're gonna owe me big on this one, Desmond." Shaun stood up and clapped his friends shoulder. "Sure mate, you've my vote too. I'm just not happy about it."

Later Desmond, Shaun, and Rebecca entered Williams study where he sat staring blankly at a list on the wall encased in a beautiful, old frame, the paper faded to a yellowish brown from age. At first he stayed silent, then after a prolonged silence the words just rolled from his mouth. "These names are those of great leaders. Those who have led our order in this stronghold since its creation through hard times." He looked to his own name, written in a different ink. "Well, what can I help you with anyway?" He turned his seat to meet them. He was slightly sluggish in his movement, he lacked almost all awareness.  
"Dad. I think it's about time I shared something with you. A plan." William propped up a little bit. "Although as we are we can make an impact on the Templars, we are almost defenceless against Juno. How long until she traces the Apples and attacks? We need support. As you know, we arent exactly in a line of popular empoyment and so have no others to ally with. In fact the only others who know about our troubles as much as we do are the Templars." William stood up and his face was starting to turn grim. "So what I suggest is, we ally with them. A treaty. We have a common enemy now, our entire planet is at risk. We both look for a free world, with different means of getting there. Well that gets blown to shit if she has her way."  
William walked around to look at his son. Desmond prepared incase his father swung at him again. "Do you even know what you're asking? You want to side with those fuckers who we've been fighting for centuries. Who have been responsible for uncountable deaths!"  
"Yeah? Well aren't we the ones _titled _'Assassins'?! We should have looked into peace long ago, instead of wasting those centuries fighting, letting them poison the minds of others. Minerva was right, we did waste too much time. Don't get me wrong, I don't have some new respect for them either, those bastards are evil! But if we don't, then what? An all out World War between three sides the Modern World has never even heard of? What if I actually _had_ died in the temple? Would you go on like this, fighting two great enemies at once? Wake up, William. Take god damn charge and realise what we need to do!"  
William lolled back, thinking over his sons argument. "Son.. you really believe that's a possibility? And you two as well?" They all nodded in agreement. William looked to his son again. "You're brave to want such an allegiance. But you've displayed great coviction here. You obviously feel this can work." He walked over to the list again. "I've been the acting mentor now for over twelve years. I stepped in to replace the last mentor who was assassinated by Cross. I was only temporary. I was only to fill the spot until there was a gathering to designate the true Mentor. Unfortunately after severe attacks we lost many assassins, including some who were to take part in the nominations. The loss was too great to decide something like that at first. Then we've been so busy with our fight that it just perished. I am not Mentor material. I was trained recruits and worked in Research before this. I don't feel the title now. After Juno so easily manipulated me I realised I was of a weak mind. I'm.. ashamed."  
"Dad.." William turned. "Listen. You've proven countless times that you're a capable assassin. It's in your blood to lead, moreso than mine. Desmond – will you accept the title of Mentor of the Assassins?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Into the Lions Den

Desmond walked along the old bustling Italian streets, weaving through the people hurrying to work, or to school, or those out for shopping. It was raining, so having his hood up in public didn't really draw attention. His head bent low, he recited his plan in his mind. He was to make contact with a man within Abstergo with even higher clearance than Vidic. This man was believed to be the Grand Master of the Templar Order. This would be hard to begin with, but since he rescued William and assassinated both Cross and Vidic, he was now well known. He was equipped with two hidden blades; one being the one he always wore, and the other had the blade removed and exchanged for a rod of the same size capable of emitting a shock on contact to knock out the target, or at least incapacitate them. His blade was a last resort. _Hardly going to get help after I slaughter his men. _The Assassin's were enduring, but they needed the support of their equally powered enemies to stop Juno. Fighting two different wars at a time would be foolish.

Desmond could see the steps to Abstergo ahead. He looked up from under the hood and the rain splashed his face. Walking in the front door would probably get him gunned down at this point. But at this time there were many walking inside for business and visits. He'd have to try his way with the crowds. _The crowd is an Assassin's ally_. Before joining a nearby throng he swiftly but slyly moved the Apple to his coats large pocket. He didn't like the idea, but if the need arises he could manipulate the crowds, guards and reception to ignore him until he was passed. He joined the masses and kept to himself. He wore a white shirt and red tie with pants and shoes, with a large business coat over those with a deep hood. He decided being formal was less conspicuous than a hoodie and jeans in a corporate building. He flicked his hood down and looked to the ground. There were men with pistols dotted around the open reception room, and one was right in Desmond's path. He studied Desmond and his expression began to change, in one hand he held his radio and the other rested on his weapon. _Shit, he knows. Of course he knows, I'm on the fucking posters. _The apple throbbed held in his pocket and the guards attention shot Desmond and to the courtyard. His attention was drawn and he walked to observe, followed by others in Desmond's path.

He studied blueprints before leaving and saw from a ground floor bathroom, and air vent connected to one in an elevator shaft. Luckily, Rebecca managed to make the elevator there "Out of Order" from her computer. He broke off from the crowd and entered the bathroom, making his way to a stall. Opening his Backpack he removed a hoodie, t-shirt, jeans and trainers. He was done with his restricting suit, he was going to be hidden from now anyway. He changed and left the cubicle and began loosening a tile of the ceiling. Standing on the sink he turned to the sound of a door opening and a man walking in half asleep, coffee in one hand and a briefcase in the other. He was almost at a cubicle when he dropped his coffee after finally noticing Desmond staring back, holding a ceiling panel.  
The two men stared blinking for a moment. The employee looked from Desmond to his spilled coffee then sighed. Desmond noticed a poster with his own face on it beside the man. He looked from Desmond, to the poster, then back again. He opened his mouth to speak but Desmond threw the panel at the man knocking him over, leaped from the sink and flicked out the taser hidden on his wrist. The rod collided with the man and sent him into a deep sleep. He concealed the rod, moved the employee back into the cubicle with his abandoned suit and moved up into the vent.

He found his way to the elevator shaft and climbed onto the top of the 'shut down' elevator. His earpiece began to ring and he heard Rebecca on the other end. "Heeeyy what's up _mentor!_"

"C'mon how long you gonna do that for?"

"Sorry, sorry. Okay sit tight, i'm gonna start sending the lift up slowly." The elevator shook for a moment and began to rise slowly.

"Sure beats climbing. Have you got anything on what's ahead?"

"Well the elevator doesn't go all the way to the CEO's office. He has his own personal lift from where yours stops. So once you reach the top you're gonna have to get yourself an ID card for those VIP lifts. I can't hack those ones. Once you reach the office the best I can do is manually shut down the doors to stop reinforcements coming at you."

"Thanks, Rebecca. Hey how's Shaun doing? Is he in—"  
"I'm _fine_ Desmond, I'm taking a break for now. I can't use the Animus again for another week, Rebecca _insists_. Just because I suffered a little bit of the bleeding effect. It was hardly anything major."

"Shaun you got out of the Animus and freaked out 'cause your crown was missing."

"Well, maybe I just wanted a crown?"

"Guys, stop. Shaun, rest up and do as you're told. Consider it an..order.."

Rebecca laughed and Desmond smiled at the thought of whatever face Shaun must be pulling. The elevator shuddered and began to move faster. "Ah, Rebecca? Slow it down a bit."

"That isn't me. Desmond! I've been overridden! Someone's controlling in inside the building!" The elevator began to pick up speed. He could see the roof in the distance rushing down. "I'm gonna open all of the doors that lead to this shaft on every floor. Make a jump when ready!"

Desmond watched as he passed corridors, people turning to the loud hum of the speeding lift. He took a deep breath then locked his sight on a door up ahead. He'd need to time this perfectly. The doorway descended and he ran and leapt. The momentum carried him out into the hallway and into the path of two Abstergo Security agents as the elevator crashed into the roof, then began to fall back down the shaft. He ploughed into one guard rendering him unconscious. The other ran at Desmond, but Desmond's foot found the guards chest and sent him reeling backwards towards the open shaft. The guard stopped at the edge and wobbled to try and shift his weight back to the safe floor, his upper body leaning out above the long plummeting elevator shaft. Desmond sprang up, grabbed the guards' collar and pulled him to the hallway just before the wrecked lift plunged down past them. The guard held a mixed look of gratitude, confusion, and fear. Then a sole look of deep sleep as Desmond stunned him with the taser.

He moved the guards into another elevator to hide them. "Rebecca. I'm alright I made it out. Where am I, though?"  
"It looks like your stop was two floors above you anyway. Jeez you cut that close. There's a stairwell down the hall you can use to get up the two floors. Watch out for more guards."

Desmond exited the stairwell and saw a courtyard. He hurried over and concealed himself among the bushes. "Desmond I'm looking at the security cameras now, there's a guy who just left the VIP lifts and is headed your way."  
A man in a white lab coat entered the courtyard and sat on a bench with his back to Desmond. He began to move forward from the bushed when the man in the coat reached for something. From his case he produced a plastic box with his lunch inside. Desmond thought he had been found at that moment. He continued forward and emerged unseen. The man continued to eat his sandwich even as Desmond sat next to him. He didn't notice who was next to him. Desmond looked to the man. "Lovely here, isn't it?"  
The man looked to Desmond, and nodded in agreement with a mouth full of food. He swallowed in a big gulp then slowly looked to Desmond again. Desmond smiled, then flicked the taser out, knocked the man out cold, and took the card pinned to his coat pocket. He made his way to the executive elevator and entered to begin his ascent to the office of the Grand Master, unaware of the eyes that followed him.

The lift opened up into a hallway with two great wooden doors at the end. As he walked the elegant corridor he noticed paintings of men, some he recognised. Robert de Sable, Cesare Borgia, and Haytham Kenway were first to catch his eye. He then saw others he recognised, among many others who were unknown to him. There was one man whose retirement date had still to be engraved. And he was on the other side of this door.


	8. Chapter 8 - Renewal

"Ah, Desmond Miles! What a pleasant surprise." He walked from his desk as Desmond entered the office. He also brandished a compact machine pistol taken from place concealed within his desk. Desmond raised his arms to show he intended no fight. "I am. And you are?"  
"You know, I thought it was an Assassin's job to study his target before advancing to kill. That isn't very good now, is it?" He studied Desmond. "My name is Alan. Alan Rikkin." Desmond paused. "Rikkin?" he echoed. The name was familiar to him. "Look, I'm not here for what you think. I'm not here to kill you. So please.." he beckoned to the pistol. "Could you point that somewhere else before you make a mistake?" Rikkin seemed to chuckle to himself. "What else would a blood-thirsty Assassin want other than to kill? It's not like you try to resolve things." Desmond took a step forward. "That's exactly why I'm here! Rikkin, we need to side together. Whether it be permanent or temporary, I don't care."

Rikkin laughed louder this time. "You mean to tell me that you stand before the Grand Master of the organisation you've been fighting for centuries, and you just want to chat?" His laughing continued, but hastily stopped and formed into a hardened stare. "You're serious?" He grunted. Desmond took another step forward. "You know about the first civilisation right? One of them is free. She has all of her power now. She's seeking out Pieces of Eden to try to enslave humanity. She tried to get a piece before but we stopped her, barely. We-" Rikkin stopped him. "You mean the business in Masyaf? Yes I heard about that. And I know about her return. In fact we're tackling it ourselves. But there's no way in hell that I'd allow an Assassin to watch my back in a war!"

"Jesus, Rikkin! Think about this!" Desmond walked forward again but this time he was grabbed from behind. He heard the familiar flick and hum of a hidden blade and felt its cold steel against his neck. But who was its owner?

"Desmond, I'd like you to meet Subject Alpha. Or if you like, Jonah Talbot. My right hand man and second in command. Alpha here is very skilled, trained in an Animus much like yourself. We trained many candidates but he triumphed high above his associates. We trained them with collected memories from the descendants of Assassins and Templars who fought and trained throughout history, all siphoned into the Subjects. That's how we learned the trick to crafting your sneaky little weapon there." Desmond looked to the bracer on Jonahs arm. "In fact, he lead the team who abducted your father, the mentor." Desmond felt rage building inside. "Now who's wrong with their info? William Miles stepped down."

"Oh? Then who is the new teacher among murderers?" He studied Desmonds face. "Oh my. _You_? He made you the Grand Master?" He began to laugh once more. "That is precious. If not nepotism." The rain slammed hard on the large windows behind Rikkin. The storm was picking up. Among the dark grey clouds was a bright flash and Desmond thought of his taser. Maybe if he shocks Jonah he can throw him in front and stop Rikkin from firing. But with Desmond being held by Jonah, the shock would knock him out too.  
"Well that certainly interests things. I can put down another leading dog, and your pack of assassins will be too set back to bother us as we fight Juno. _Very interesting indeed_." He looked to Jonah and began to command Desmonds death sentence, but was stopped by a brighter flash and an echoing boom. The whole building shook. At first he thought lightening had struck. That didn't matter, because Jonahs grip loosened. Desmond gave a shunt with his back and sent Jonah reeling backwards. Rikkin had turned to face the window to investigate the source of the explosion. Jonah regained his footing and ran for Desmond who grabbed an oncoming arm which wielded a hidden blade. He punched Jonah in the ribcage and used his arm as a lever to send him falling away again. He had no intention of killing anyone here. The alliance he needed was too important. Desmond felt Jonah was thinking along the same lines. He was holding back. Jonah came again and parried Desmond's defensive blows and caught his neck in his hand. He retracted the hidden blade and punched Desmond in the gut before extending the blade again about to hold it to Desmonds neck again. Another explosion boomed, this time the windows, and in fact the entire wall they had belonged to, now fell out into the rain in a shower of glass shards and rubble. Where they once were stood Juno. She was clutching objects in both hands. In one hand pulsed an Apple of Eden. In the other was some type of cloth. The same energy as the Apple seemed to be woven with it and was coiled around her arm and draped over her shoulder. "Desmond. I sensed _her_. I am surprised to see you here. But that solves why I felt the presence of Minerva." She looked to Rikkin who had now raised his pistol. He pulled the trigger but the bullets whizzed around her. She extended the arm with the Apple and Rikkin, corrupted, threw himself to the mercy of the storm outside. "Consider your lives lucky that I am only recovering." She looked to the Shroud. "Next time our paths cross you will meet your end." There was a flash and Juno was gone.

Desmond and Jonah looked at one another but before they could speak an alarm was sounding throughout the building. Among the deafening ringing boomed a voice stating an emergency evacuation was taking place. Desmond wheeled around to look for an escape route. The mission was a bust. He looked back to Jonah who now seemed to realise what had happened. He turned back and ran for the crumbling breach in the building. He glanced down over the edge to the depths below. This was an unofficial emergency escape planned back at the headquarters. No one agreed to it. Not even Desmond. He can't exactly walk out now. He checked the straps of his backpack containing the parachute were secure. _This is a little different than Manhattan. _He saw a girder jutting out from the building and took a step out onto it. The winds were strong and the rain was cold and sharp. He heard the door behind him opening. He looked around to see five men storm in with assault rifles. _Shit, it's now or never._ The men all raised their guns and took aim. Jonah roared out. "Stop! As your Grand Master I command you to stop!" The men turned to Jonah noticing Rikkin was nowhere to be seen. "Sir." The men withdrew their weapons. "Miles!" Jonah shouted to trump the loud whistling gales. " I agree with what you proposed! Rikkin was a fool to refuse that!"  
Desmond stopped and thought for a second. He allowed a smile at this new victory. "Then we'll be seeing you soon!" And with that, he leapt from the building. Desmond plummeted through the murky sky. The rain seemed to stand still around him as he fell. He felt his body being buffeted by the gales around him. His hand searched for the catch to release his chute. He pulled and it unfurled in the strong winds above him. As it did so his body jerked as the chute was pulled up by the wind. The sudden movement send Desmonds earpiece flying from his ear. He regained control and positioned his path for a now visible river. As he descended still rapidly towards the water he felt the wind try to steer him away. He pulled the handle and turned to the river again. He was close now, only five stories up. The wind wrenched his chute again, this time tearing it from the cords connecting it to Desmond. He felt himself falling again. He barely had time to think before he crashed into the cold water. He took a second to himself and then kicked furiously upwards. The current wasn't very strong despite the storm. He swam to the bridge nearby and began to climb the wall. He leapt over the wall and sat on it for a moment. The past few minutes had taken a lot out of him. But he had gotten the attention of this new strange Templar Grandmaster. Desmond had a good feeling about him. _Maybe this is the break we need_. Soon a car pulled up in front of Desmond. Ruth was driving. He was so happy to see her. He got in the passenger seat next to her and threw his head back onto the headrest. "We got your last location from your earpiece then lost it. It was falling. But I see I had no reason to worry, eh?" Her smile was of delight and it hid her worry for his safety. "Let's get back home. I'm sure you've a lot to tell us."


	9. Chapter 9 - Excalibur

Desmond awoke to a loud ringing noise. It took a moment to place what it was. Being abruptly awoken in the early hours of the morning can make you a little disorientated. He found his phone and saw Rebecca's name. "Hello? Rebecca what's going on it's 4 in the fu-"

"Desmond! Quick get down to the Animus lab! Shaun's on to the P.O.E.!" it took a moment to sink in. When it did he leapt from his bed. "Alright hold on, I'm on my way!"

He threw on clothes and began to hurry to the lab. They were finally going to have the Sword. Hopefully Juno didn't find it first. _Why the hell are they there at this time? Shaun is supposed to have strict session times.  
_Shaun has been showing signs of the bleeding effect a little more frequently. Nothing too dangerous. Once or twice he spiked a bit and passed out in session, but maybe that was just exhaustion. When he's not in the Animus he was researching as much as he could about King Arthur.  
It's been a long month since Desmond infiltrated the Abstergo facility in Rome. Jonah, the new Grand Master of the Templar Order had yet to make contact regarding the truce. Hopefully he wasn't overruled. They're a sorely needed ally. There were also no more disturbance by Juno either. Which was extremely worrying.

Desmond walked in greeted by Rebecca and William, who then walked back to the monitors. They watched as Shaun watched the final moments of King Arthur and where Excalibur was to be stowed. It was a long, silent moment. One eventually broken by a thought that Desmond decided was worth voicing. "Has Shaun sounded more British to you guys lately?" Rebecca and William looked at Desmond, at each other, and returned to the screen. _I think he sounds more British. _"Look! It's being returned to the lake!" True enough, An armoured figure carrying a long object shrouded in cloth was sat in a boat on a lake. "Sir Bedivere.." muttered Rebecca. They looked to her. "What? Shaun's been teachin' me stuff.."  
The man stood in the boat and unveiled the Sword. It began to glow and rays of light cut through the thick fog. The water around the boat also began to glow, and soon an arm surfaced. Bedivere averted his eyes but held the sword aloft. The Lady of the Lake took hold of the sword and submerged into the depths again.

"Great! We know where it is! Rebecca, see if you can get Shaun outta there now."  
She nodded while hurrying to Shaun's side. "Alright he should come to any second now." She paused for a moment. "Wait, no something's not right. He won't come out. I think he's actually _forcing_ himself to stay inside!" Desmond walked around to her. "What!? How?" She began typing frantically, scanning every detail of his vital signs. She was worried for him. "I.. I don't know! Shit.. he's going to make himself worse if he stays." They looked to the monitor. The Animus now had Shaun following the life of Sir Bedivere. "I think Shaun has become so determined on finding the sword that he became attached to it on an emotional level. It's the last person who held the sword that he's following. It's not his ancestor anymore."

"Rebecca pull him out." William stepped forward now. "We can't let what happened to Desmond happen to him. Do it!"  
Rebecca hesitated, but activated the emergency shutdown of the Animus. The screens went black and Shaun awoke with a loud gasp. He rolled from the chair to his hands and knees on the ground. Rebecca ran to him. "Shaun! Shaun look at me!" Desmond took out his phone and called for the Base's Doctor. Shaun groggily looked around the room, looking lost and puzzled. Gradually he focused on the faces and smiled. "What's up with you lot then?" Rebecca's hand found Shaun's face with a hard slap. "You asshole! Do you've any idea what you were doing to yourself?!"  
Shaun stood up, wobbling in the process. "Relax, Rebecca. I had it under control." He wobbled again and found himself a seat. "Sort of".

"Shaun, for fuck's sake man. You saw what happened to me. I only made it thanks to Clay. What if the same happened to you?"  
"It's not gonna happen is it? We've found the sword, we just have to go and pick it up. Easy peasy." Shaun moved to stand up. "No, you're staying here. Rebecca, you stay too. I'll go and I'll take Ruth with me." Desmond moved to get his kit ready. "Wait.. where am I going to?"  
Shaun groaned out "Dozmary Pool, Cornwall, England. Bloody hell Desmond, I'll forward the details to your phone."

Desmond checked his bag as Ruth drove down the country road. He enjoyed having her with him. He found he was growing really close to her. He noticed flirts when she made them, and he returned the favour. He was thankful she agreed to come.  
He rifled through his backpack taking note of the inventory. Inside was his Hidden Blade, the hidden Tazer he had grown so fond of, and the Apple of Eden. He was distracted by a pot hole and his head smacking on the roof of the car. "Christ. Why are the roads so shit here?" the car was shaking badly on the old road of the English Countryside. Ahead, beyond the mist covered windscreen, Desmond could see part of the Lake. He was nervous. Who exactly would be the Lady of the Lake? It was clear she would be of First Civilisation race. But would she have good or bad intentions?

"We're here Des." They pulled up to a jetty that held a few fishing cots. They grabbed their bags and headed to the pier, untied a boat and Desmond began to row out. "So uh.. where exactly do we go?" He knew they were to go to the lake, but this lake is a mile in circumference. Ruth looked around the foggy lake. "Erm.. that way" she pointed towards the centre. "It's as good as any I guess."

He stopped the boat and stood. Ruth joined him and looked over puzzled. "Why exactly would she give it to us? I mean, how many tourists would've come out here for the same reason?" But with that Desmond removed his Apple from the bag. Holding it over the water it began to throb. Desmond felt the Apple begin to get heavy. This never happened before, it was always a warm, lightweight feeling. But now the Apple began to get heavier and heavier. He cupped both hands beneath it but it outmatched his strength. "Shit what's happening?" It began pulling towards the body of the water. It slipped free of Desmond's grasp and plunged into the murky waters below. They watched as the glow faded until it was engulfed by the gloomy water. They both fell back into their seats of the cot. Both were speechless. Not only did they not get the Sword, but the Apple was also gone. "The fuck do we do now?" Desmond looked to Ruth. Ruth just shook her head, thinking over their next move. They sat in silence on the boat as the mist fell. Desmond looked up and saw the mist being taken by the wind_._ He noticed it was making a spiral around them. The area around the boat was becoming clear and the mist moved away, thickening at a distance. They were now in a clearing, surrounded by a shimmering wall of fog. Beneath them the water lapped against the boat. Waves were being urged from the middle of the body of water. They became more rapid yet remained gentle on the boat, hardly rocking.

From the water rose a woman. She looked young, her hair tied in plaits similar to the style of the Celtic People. Resting on the plaits was a circlet. Her gown was long and seemed to flow endlessly along the open water. Both hands were clasping onto items emitting a light that boasted her beauty further. In one hand was the Apple Desmond lost, in the other was the Sword. Her eyed began to open as her head rose, and she looked right into Desmond's eyes. "The Apple was right." Her voice was soft, but captivating. "You do have our blood. I can feel our shared traits.." She began to slowly walk across the water. Her gown bobbed on the tide as she strode. She held his face. "But you are not who is destined for this encounter" She looked to the Apple as it pulsed and placed it in Desmond's hand. "Tell me where is this.." her lips curved to a smile of desire. "..Shaun?"

Desmond looked to Ruth, who seemed none too pleased with the Lady's hand placement. "Shaun is unwell. We came in his place." The Lady backed away. "Oh.. a pity.." Desmond called after her. "Please! Tell us your name!"  
The Lady stopped and turned to face them. "Many names have been given to me. However, you may call me Nivian." Desmond looked to the pieces of Eden. "Nivian, I beg you to give us your sword like you once did King Arthur."  
Nivian's face became perplexed. "You wish to lead armies?" He shook his head. "No, no. We know you're one of the First Civilisation. There's another, like you! Her name is Juno and she's evil. Here, look!" Desmond held the Apple close. He pleaded with it for Minerva to come forth from her dwelling. Minerva walked from a flash of the Apple to Nivian's side. Nivian looked her over carefully. She seemed frightened at the sight of Minerva. "Is this the evil Juno..?"

"This is Minerva, Nivian. She's like you, she was one of your race. _Our_ race."

Nivian looked back up, weary. Minerva came close. "It is true, sweet Nivian. I'm a friend. I told you through the Apple of Desmond, of Shaun. I told you why they need the Sword. The words they speak ring the same truth as my own."  
Nivian walked to Desmond, holding the sword. "I hope Shaun Hastings uses this well." Desmond took the Sword in his hands. It felt like the Apple did, warm, soft and not too heavy. "Thank you. We will return your sword once we finish, you have my word."  
Nivian bowed her head and moved to return to the depths before stopping. She jerked her head towards the wall mist. "You must leave, now!" She ushered the boat towards what would be the shore once the mist cleared. But before it did clear, a bolt of light cut through and collided with the boat. Desmond and Ruth fell into the water.

Soon the air cleared and on the shore stood Juno. Among her were men in Abstergo uniform, their bodies encased in an all too familiar glow. They were under the control of Juno's Apple. Desmond swam to shore joined by Ruth, standing yards away from Juno and her puppets. "Ahh, Minerva. And, who is this sweet one?" Minerva moved in the path of Nivian. "She doesn't concern you. She wasn't a part of our acts in the disasters in the past. She was here alone! Frightened!"

Juno laughed. "But she possesses something of great importance to me. Give it to me." Minerva went to speak but Juno forced another arc of light from the Apple. This time it went right through the apparition of Minerva dispersing it immediately, but it struck hard on Nivian. She screamed and contorted, and soon fell silent. Her body now lay among the waves of her gown in the lake, slowly sinking below.

Desmond roared out as he stormed along the shoreline, clutching Apple and Sword. The puppet Abstergo Agents came forward. Desmond ducked their attacks with batons and drove the blade right through the thigh of one man. Another man came at his flank while the sword was buried in the man and the sand. Ruth had equipped her hidden blade and was on the attacker just before he reached Desmond. He pulled the sword free almost losing his footing. The sword began to glow and changed shape. Suddenly it was a shorter dagger. Desmond flipped it and parried the next man, headbutting him. He reeled back and Desmond took his chance. He swung his arm, opening the mans neck, following the movement by burying it in his chest.

Soon all Abstergo Agents were fallen and only Juno remained. She looked to the weapon Desmond now held and recoiled. Desmond charged for her but there was a flash. When vision returned, Juno had gone.  
Desmond looked to the lake but Nivian had now been claimed by the water. He felt he could have saved her and loathed the loss of her life. He turned to the fallen agents. One was still alive. He ran over and pulled the man up. "Hey! Do you remember anything from when you were under control? Where does Juno hide? Tell me!" The man coughed and blood escaped from his wound in his thigh. He hadn't long left. He began making sounds. Inaudible at first. But he began saying something. "Rome..Rome!" More blood followed from his mouth, and the man passed. Desmond stood to meet Ruth. "Did he say..."

"Rome?!" She finished for him. "That makes no sense Des. We would have known right?"  
"I don't know.. I doubt it's the Colosseum Vault. There's nothing there.." He looked down to the now reformed sword in his hand. "Let's get back. We'll figure it out there."  
With that Desmond and Ruth returned to their car for the long trip home.

_Abstergo Industries, Rome._

"As you know Jonah Talbot, our new Grand Master, is currently planning a truce with the Assassin's. I don't think I need to tell you just how bad of an idea this is. But I say let him do as he wants. We all know the true Templars will remain loyal to the cause. All of us have helped make this Order rise higher. It was us who trained for weeks and weeks in those damn machines to become who we are today. We are this Order now! We are the Masters! Not Talbot! He may have trained with us but he was always different. He always tried to see falsehoods that were unhealthy to our Order. And now he wants us to be pals with the very group of murderers who came in here and killed both Vidic and Rikkin! Ladies and Gentlemen, we need to take them out it one fell swoop. Both the Assassins and these Faux-Templars. And I know just how to do it. My friends, allow me to introduce out newest ally – she calls herself.. Juno"


	10. Chapter 10, Part I - Falling

Shaun sat at his desk, caressing the new Piece of Eden in his hands. He felt it pulsing in rhythm with his own pulse. It was reaching out to him. And why wouldn't it? It was his, by all rights. Handed down to him my the Lady of the Lake, he used it in many battles and scored victory after victory with this blade in hand. _Wait, no. That isn't right.. is it?_ _It's mine. It must be. It's.. so familiar._

Shaun was still lost in the sword's glow when Desmond and Rebecca came in, unheard by him. "Shaun!" Rebecca's sharp tone snapped him out of his daze and the sword fell to the desk. "Wha- what? Christ, can't a bloke have some privacy?"

"Shaun, you weren't given permission to take the sword from storage." Desmond's tone was stern. "What's gotten into you, buddy?" Shaun had refused to get help with the bleeding effect because - according to Shaun - there were no problems.

"Rebecca, Desmond." Shaun stood up. "I assure you, I'm perfectly fine." He took a glance to the sword on his desk.

Rebecca stepped up, her face showing the evident worry she held for her boyfriend. "Shaun. Please, listen to me. You haven't been yourself now for a while. We don't see each other as much as we did, you became obsessed."

"We're fighting a war here, Rebecca, in case you hadn't noticed! Of course I'm obsessed with finding the sword! Bloody hell, Juno is out there plotting global slavery, and you're here worried about going on a date!" Shaun was getting angry, uncharacteristically angry. His voice was getting fierce and definitive. When he spoke, his chest stuck out and his arms flexed. Reminiscent of King Arthur when addressing a threat.

Desmond walked around to Shaun and turned him from the beckoning sword on the desk. "Jesus, Shaun! Listen to yourself! This isn't about the fight, this isn't about Juno. It's about you! You've become obsessed with that Piece of Eden! I know the Bleeding Effect when I see it. Yours and Arthur's personalities are blending together and fucking with your head."  
"I have not become obsessed! And I should damn well know the bleeding effect when I see it because I watched your shattered little mind do its work as you stabbed Lucy!"

Desmond stepped back breathless, then walked closer to Shaun enraged but keeping his cool as best he could. "Fuck you Shaun! You know Juno took control of me and you know that!"

"Oh come off it! Desmond Miles, The Golden Boy, the Chosen One, couldn't ward off a little hologram's hypnotism eh? What the hell makes you one in ten thousand then?!"

"You know what? I'm just trying to help a friend who is suffering but you're acting like a total dick! I can't tell if it's the pompous King Arthur or the Royal pain in the ass Shaun that's talking!"

With that Shaun swung a punch at Desmond who didn't see it coming. He opened up a cut on Desmond's lip sending him back a few feet. Desmond didn't know the strength Shaun actually had. Beyond the confusion and anger, he was also a little impressed.  
By now Shaun had grabbed Excalibur and bore it facing Desmond. Then lurched forward. Desmond's inherited reflexes allowed him to dodge in time, then carry his momentum into a parry. He grabbed Shaun's wrist and gave Shaun a shunt below the rib cage to wind him. Standing behind him he swung Shaun around to pin his chest to the wall, extending his arm in a hold causing him to relinquish his weapon. "Shaun! Snap out of it!" Desmond had him pinned in a hold that would only cause pain should he try break free.

Rebecca was on the brink of tears at her boyfriends sudden outburst. "Shaun, baby.. please.."

Shaun wrenched his neck to look at her, and Desmond gave him a little release to do so. His eyes widened and he stopped resisting. Desmond let go and Shaun turned to see him. He saw the blood trickling down Desmond's cheek, and the sword scattered to the ground. He began to realise what he had just done. He was blinded by his desire of the sword, and the ongoing effects of prolonged animus exposure. "I.. I'm so sorry..." Shaun fell seated on the floor bracing his back to the wall. "I didn't mean to try and hurt anyone.."

Desmond sat next to Shaun, Rebecca sitting to his other side. She held his face and turned him to her line of sight. "Shaun, you need help to get out of this.."


End file.
